Problem: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-2n + 6}{4n} \times 3$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{(-2n + 6) \times 3} {(4n) \times 1}$ $x = \dfrac{-6n + 18}{4n}$ Simplify: $x = \dfrac{-3n + 9}{2n}$